


Slippery Confessions

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Logan POV, Long Distance Call, One Point of Perspective, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Another possible reunion motive besides Logan being accused of murder. Logan gets brave and calls Veronica one night.





	Slippery Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night. I hope you like it.

“Hello?”

Logan Echolls had finally gotten the nerve to call his ex-girlfriend. It had been years, nearly nine of them, since he talked to her. He defended her honor, saw that amazed smile that gave his life meaning and heard she booked it out of town from Dick, of all people. But, he had grown, not only in maturity, but understanding. He had experiences of life that were his own, moments of pride and regret that he couldn't blame on the pint-sized blonde pixie. He was his own man and stood tall. 

With the reunion looming in the short months ahead, he wanted to prepare himself. He wanted to see exactly what was in store for him should he show up. He knew Dick would be there, scouting for tail from anyone willing to give him a second look. He suspected Wallace would be there, seeing how he taught at the school and had a basketball team to reconnect with. He figured Mac would attend, if nothing else than to show those losers what a hot piece she truly was. Any other man would fall to his knees for that woman. Logan saved his kneeling for her best friend. He wanted to call to check in. He wanted to get the awkwardness out of the way. He wanted to beg her to show up, so he could see her. But, he wanted to let her know he still cared. 

He had swallowed a double shot of whiskey and dialed the number Mac gave him. He had triple checked the number before he hit send. He did not want to get discouraged by calling the wrong number. He brought the phone up to his ear and listened to it attempt to connect to his past.

He was not prepared for a man to answer her phone. 

“Is someone there?” 

The mystery man asked calmly. He was so calm because he had no idea what it was doing to Logan's brain and heart. 

“Uh. I'm looking for Veronica.” Logan answered as gently as he could muster. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Jealousy rushed through his body, followed by a burst of pessimistic reality.

“Oh, yea, sure. I'll get her.” The mystery man spoke happily. 

Logan wanted to stick a hot poker in his ears at the sound of the man's voice. He was Veronica's newest man. He sounded happy and peppy and all wrong for her. As Logan plotted the torture for either himself or the man on the other side of the call, he heard a knock on the door.

“Roni, there's a guy on your phone. I'm sorry, I didn't think and I just answered it.” The man wasn't speaking into the phone. He used Logan's nickname and it rubbed Logan wrong. Logan tilted his head until his neck popped.

“Oh, who is it?” Veronica was there. But, there was another noise. She was near water. She was in the tub. She was naked, with another man, while Logan waited on the phone. Logan felt sick to his stomach. He glared at the whiskey and blamed it for attacking his weakened form.

“Oh, I didn't even ask.” The man laughed and suddenly, his voice was loud and clear in Logan's ear. “May I ask who is calling?”

Logan let out a slow breath while trying not to throw up. “Logan.”

“Ok, one second.” The man's voice got softer, probably because he was holding the phone in his hand. “It's Logan.” 

Logan pushed his head into his phone to the point he heard the case crack. 

“Oh, um. Yea. I'll take it. Thanks.” She adjusted in the tub. It took a few seconds before he heard the phone change hands and a door close. He heard her breathe out slowly and he relaxed a bit. “Logan?”

“Hey.” He wiped his sweaty hand on his pants. “Busy?”

She chuckled and he heard the water move a bit. “Never too busy for you.” She must have realized how that sounded because she cleared her throat. “How are you?”

“Good. I'm good.” He smiled. “You?”

“I'm also good. Full disclosure? Mac told me you asked for my number. So, this isn't a huge surprise.” Her voice echoed in the bathroom and gave her an ethereal vibe. 

“Full disclosure? I told her to warn you. I really didn't want to shock you. I also wanted to give you a chance to deny me.” He paused and licked his dry lips. “In case you wanted to.”

She was smiling. He felt it. “I wouldn't deny you a phone call. I'm not a Balboa County sheriff.” 

He grinned. Her making jokes only he would get made him feel warm and fuzzy. “I appreciate that, Mars.”

“So, while Mac was able to give me warning, she didn't tell me what the nature of your call would be.” She sounded relaxed, if not tired. He wondered if she was stressed over something. 

“Well, I wanted to see how you were and ask about your plans this August.” He fidgeted with the empty glass.

“Ahh, the reunion.” Veronica sighed.

“I know how much you were looking forward to it.” Logan smirked.

“I marked my calendar the day we graduated to skip this event. In fact, fun fact, I came to New York just so I could be as far away from Neptune on that date as possible, while still being in the continental United States.” He heard her smile.

“Well, I'm going.” He bit her bottom lip.

“As you should. You are adored by many alumni. It would be a shame if you missed it.” 

“I was hoping you would come.” He flinched at the wording, but decided to let it go.

She paused before answering. “I see old habits never die.” She chuckled. 

“I'm sure your boyfriend-” He hoped that guy was just a boyfriend. He was sure Mac would have told him if Veronica Mars had gotten married. “-handles that. I'm merely asking so I can see your face.”

“I don't have a boyfriend.” She was smirking and enjoying herself.

“Oh. Then, your friend who you allow to see you in the bathtub. Whatever label you want to use. I'm not judging.” He felt himself tingle with jealousy again.

“You mean my roommate Danny, who is gay? And he saw nothing. There are bubbles.” She laughed at him.

Logan cleared his throat. “Excuse me?”

“Danny, gay roommate.” Veronica sounded smug.

“I thought your roommate was Rebecca?” Logan tilted his head. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that was what Mac told him last year.

“It's just Becca, and she's here too. Danny is her best friend. He moved in a few months ago.” She chuckled. “You seem to be checking up on me, Echolls.” 

He blushed. He felt it and tried to shake it off. “Tell me more about these bubbles.” 

She laughed and it sounded glorious. “Soft, white, candlelit. Very hot. I had just gotten in the water when you called.”

He froze. He pictured her in that setting. “And you are naked?”

“I find it better to be naked in the bathtub. I mean, unless I wanted to do laundry at the same time.” She chuckled.

“So, you are naked, hot, wet and slippery?” He exhaled loudly. 

“Logan, you are setting yourself up for disappointment. I'm not going to have phone sex with you.” She chided him, but he detected a smile in her voice.

“I'm just trying to get this image perfect so I can come back to it later.” He felt himself get excited at the thought of her in the tub. 

“Uh huh.” She was smirking. “So, the reunion is the reason for your call?”

“I wanted to touch base with you.” He tilted his head back. “I miss you.”

There was silence on her end.

“Veronica?” He asked timidly. He was prepared for anything, except her zoning out and not talking. His mind ran wild with ideas of why she wasn't responding. Panic to her reacting badly to his mild admission of feelings, feelings he was prepared to claim as merely friendship if it got to that point. Then, unsettled into thinking something might be happening to her. Had she fallen into the tub? Was she drowning? Had she lit something on fire? Should he try to google the news in New York and figure it out?

“I miss you too.” It was soft and rushed. 

He sighed and smiled. “So, you are single, naked and slippery in the tub?” He chuckled, relieved at her response.

“I am.” She giggled and he heard the water move. “Tell me about you, Logan.”

“I am not in the bathtub, but you could probably talk me into it.” He felt the blush, but focused on his smirk.

“I mean with your life. What are you up to? Are you single?” He wondered if she rolled her eyes. It sounded like she rolled her eyes.

“I'm a Navy pilot.” He waited to see if she made a comment.

“Wow.” She sounded surprised. “Like, Tom Cruise?”

“I know you didn't get the same behind the scenes looks at movies as I did growing up, but you don't actually believe Top Gun is a documentary, do you?” He held most of his laugh inside.

She didn't and it sounded like the angels playing music in his ears. “I know that! I mean, like his character!” 

“I'm a Maverick.” He felt cocky. “That make you randy?”

“Soaking wet over here.” She deadpanned and he missed her more. “You are really military?”

“You didn't really know?” He asked back in the same surprised tone, although he was mostly mocking her. “Mac never told you?”

“I never asked. I didn't want to...” She let it linger for a second while she collected her thoughts. “I didn't want to bring up a past that was painful to think about. For a long time, it hurt to think about you.” 

“Oh.” Logan deflated against the back of the couch. “I'm sorry I bothered you, then.” And he was. He didn't want to bring her pain. He wanted to protect her from pain.

“No, Logan.” She growled in frustration. “I mean, it was hard to be away from you. It was hard to miss you. I wanted to focus on my life for a while, a life that was calm and without mafia guys or murder or very complicated exes.” She sighed. “It's just, after a while, I got used to missing you. It became part of my life.”

Logan's eyes were huge as he listened carefully. Veronica was opening up and talking about her feelings. He didn't want to interrupt her.

“I went to Stanford, and missed you. I went to Columbia, and missed you. I dated other guys, and missed you.” She sighed and swallowed. “I really was trying not to miss you, but failed miserably.” 

“Ronica...” He sighed with a hopeful smile. “I've missed you so much too.” He took a deep breath and let it out. If she could be open, he could be open too. “I worked very hard to be someone you would be proud to know. Even if someone mentioned me in passing, you would be able to say 'I grew up with him, and while the sex was fantastic, he's an amazing human being now too.'” He grinned at himself and waited for her chuckle to pass. “I wanted you to not think of me as that reckless teen you ran away from nearly a decade ago.” 

She was silent for a second before her soft voice entered his ear. “I ran from more than just you. Way more than just you.” 

After a couple seconds of silence, Logan knew she wasn't going to explain. “So, to answer your other questions, I'm still single. Been single the last year or so.” He didn't want to talk about his latest ex, but he would if she asked.

“It sounds like that didn't end well.” She was too perceptive.

“Do you remember Carrie Bishop?” He ran a hand through his short hair.

“Yea. I accused her of lying about an affair with one of my favorite teachers junior year.” Veronica sighed.

“We had dated for a couple years. She was a singer. I don't know how much you know, but she died. She overdosed in the tub.” He sighed and flexed his hand a bit. It hurt to say. It hurt to admit the pain to Veronica. When she left, he was sure he would never love again. He was sure he would pine for her. Carrie came into his life and surprised him. He did love her. He pined less for Veronica. He was able to focus on someone else. But, she had a drug problem and regardless of what Logan did to help her stay clean, she fell back into it again and again. Until that last night, she struggled. Logan was deployed and out of range to talk her out of doing anything. 

“Oh, Logan. I'm so sorry.” And she sounded sorry. He had to smile at her getting it. “You lost someone else.” She stated it so calmly. She pitied him, but he knew she was putting the pieces together. 

“Thanks.” He didn't have anything better to say to that. He was thankful she understood. “After her, I avoided the public for a while. I just, I just didn't want to deal with people. I asked to be deployed immediately after I got home a month later. I just needed to be away from the poisons. Flying has been so good for me, Ronica.” He smiled. “I feel free.” 

“I am glad you have your thing, Logan.” She was being patient with him. 

“So, single and ready to mingle.” He smiled and it felt forced. He let it drop and shook his head. “Sorry. Probably not the right time to say that.”

“Logan, you can say anything you want. I've got no expectations for you.” He knew it was a lie, but it felt so good to hear her say it. He didn't think she was lying to be cruel either. He knew she believed it, but if he said the wrong thing, she would distance herself from him again. 

“So, what if I told you I was in New York right now?” He glanced at the whiskey and forced his eyes away from it.

“I would be shocked, but not amazed. You have been to New York before, I'm sure. If I remember correctly, you told me all the best bars to go to that wouldn't ID me.” She chuckled. “When I was coming here with my father.” 

“I lied about those. You looked twelve at eighteen. You would have been carded.” He laughed, but was happy for the refresher of the memory. 

She laughed. “Are you really in New York?” 

“I'm at the Ritz.” He chuckled. “I had a meeting with Casey about my memoirs.” He paused. “Remember Casey?”

“Of Gant Publishing? Yes. I just had coffee with him a couple weeks ago.” She adjusted a bit in the tub.

“Oh? Coffee date was good then?” He was jealous, but begged to the gods that his voice came across as playful.

“Fantastic. His girlfriend was so funny and charming. I can't wait to see her again.” She was smirking and he wanted to kiss her.

“Can I join you for coffee?” He sighed softly.

“Tonight?” She sounded surprised.

“It's not too late, is it?” He looked to the clock in the hotel room.

“No, Logan. It's not too late.” Water sloshed around and he knew she was standing up. But, in her words, he heard more than the timing of coffee. He heard hope for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently: I have no plans to continue this. I do have other ideas in mind where our lovebirds actually see each other, so maybe that will placate you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please, leave comments and/or kudos! I love them so much. They make me smile. Thanks.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @adorkablewriter   
> or email me adorkableauthor@gmail.com


End file.
